


"Have you ever been in love?"

by ships_sailing_in_the_night



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_sailing_in_the_night/pseuds/ships_sailing_in_the_night
Summary: Short Fics Based on Tumblr Prompts I received in my ask.





	"Have you ever been in love?"

**Author's Note:**

> Fic prompt: boring, long, waiting in a car... "Have you ever been in love?" Chloe is curious.

Three hours had passed. Three hours in a car of just sitting and waiting with no activity. This is exactly why Lucifer hated going on stakeouts because, one he couldn't have sex to pass time, two he had eaten all of his stakeout snacks and now there wasn’t anything to eat, and three, time passed by so slowly. It was actual Hell. Lucifer and Chloe had made small talk, whether it was discussing the case, her spawn, or other random stuff, to pass the time. He could tell she was getting frustrated because in about another hour they would have to call off the stakeout and miss their chance of catching the perp red handed. According to an anonymous source, Georgio and his gang were going to be selling a shit load of heroin over to another criminal group, if they wanted to arrest and Gerogio after years of hiding, tonight was the night. There might not be another chance like this, therefore, Chloe wanted to give it as much time as possible. The waiting with no activity was starting to get to Chloe too. By now, she wasn't even entirely focusing on keeping a lookout for Georgio and his crew at the moment, something else was nagging at her, waiting to be spoken from her lips. She glanced over at her partner who was fidgeting with some stuff in her glove box.

"Have you ever been in love?" She blurted out before her brain could catch up with her. She quickly averted her gaze away from the tall and handsome man sitting beside and back towards the front window towards the dark, and quiet warehouse. She could see from the corner of her eye her partner's gaze shift towards her direction. Her cheeks started to become flushed and hot with embarrassment. She knew very damn well Lucifer didn't love, all his conquests were just another item to his playlist, none really meant anything. " _Best night of your life_." Her mind repeated what the countless number of the witness had told her when she was trying to determine who had killed Jana two months ago.

"Well, as you probably know by now, I don't do human emotions. Too complicated and quite bothersome if you ask me. Granted, Dr. Linda has been kind enough to introduce and put a word to what I'm feeling for...certain situations."

Chloe ever so slightly lacked back towards the passenger seat to see the soft gaze of her partner. She nodded her head to what he had said, not expecting him to go on any further. She broke eye contact with him and started to look back towards the warehouse when she heard him clear his throat.

"...but, ever so recently, I might have had, a taste if you will, of what love is, or what it feels like to be in love." He gave Chloe his genuine smile that he reserved only for her and her spawn.

Chloe shifted her gaze back up to meet his eyes and returned a warm smile. Perhaps one day he would tell her or at least share some details about who it was he experienced his first feeling of love with. For now, it was going to have to wait because both of their attention turned to the group of men approaching the warehouse, another larger group of men came from inside the warehouse. She noticed that both groups of men were armed, she radioed the backup team to inform them that Georgio was on the scene and about to make a deal.

"Well well Detective, it seems we might get in some action after all."

Giving her his signature Lucifer smirk, he exited the car as Chloe reached for her gun on top of the dash, following close behind him. Waiting all that time seemed to have paid off after all.

**Author's Note:**

> These are going to be short & sweet, as always kudos and comments are highly appreciated! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> Based off fic prompts submitted in my ask @ships-sailing-in-the-night on tumblr; feel free to drop by and send me a prompt! :)
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I might expand on these later when I have more time to write.


End file.
